


These Books, and You, Read Like Home

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fantastic Beasts, Fluffy, Hot Chocolate, Library, M/M, Not Fic, Not!Fic, library sessions, mild child abuse mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Relatively polished not!fic of Newt studying at University when he notices a handsome stranger keeping the same late and frankly, ridiculous library hours as him. He wants to know this stranger, and read him like all the books that suddenly aren't quite as interesting.





	These Books, and You, Read Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> So **Sage** and I were texting and he asked me to give him a Newt/Credence fic prompt. I ended up typing up this on my phone in all its glory and sending it. Sage was in awe. So I slapped it into a word doc, cleaned it up and filled in a lot of places, now boom! I hope you enjoy :)

Newt's is going to school in America and is constantly in the library. He notices a boy is there almost as often as he is, with pale skin, and sharp cheekbones. He becomes intrigued by him immediately and wants to talk to him, but convinces himself not to every time. He never sees him with anybody, and he always seems to be looking over his shoulder, which makes Newt’s heart clench, and he doesn’t know why. But, it also makes him curious to no end about who the boy is, and what he’s doing at the library just as often as he is. (There also could be the fact that he’s the prettiest boy that Newt had ever seen, but he tries not to think about that too hard.)

When he finally gets up the courage to speak to him, Credence's voice is soft, and he cowers into himself with every word spoken. Newt doesn't know why he's like that, but he wants to know. He's not like an animal, where there's little tricks and books to learn how to appease. He doesn't know what's going to spook him. But he wants to learn. He wants to read him like a book, or maybe even a treasure map. Because as soon as he got a smile out of him, even though it was tiny and brief it felt like a chest full of gold - and the beating heart, with flesh and blood kind of chest, not the one made of wood. 

He notices how skinny he is one day when Credence takes off his ever-present black coat. One that always makes him look like he's five minutes late to a funeral. So, he starts conserving points from his dining plan, meaning he has to cut down on his midnight snacks. But he does it so he can bring Credence sandwiches everyday. 

At first Credence protests, and doesn't know why this stranger. This stranger with kind eyes, playful freckles, and a goofy earnest smile is showing him so much generosity. He certainly hasn’t earned it, and makes sure to watch the stranger everyday. It feels sometimes like he’s studying him more than the books, but all he wants is to understand him. Understand what the catch is. Because if there’s one thing that Credence has learned in all of his sixteen years on Earth it’s that there’s a catch for everything, and you’ll find out what it is sooner or later.

After a while of wooing and trying to get Credence to open up, Newt finally convinces him to go and get take out at one of the restaurants on campus. Because they have veggie burgers there, and the wait staff doesn't laugh at you for being a vegetarian, they just nod solemnly. And god, Newt loves America already. 

He's baffled in realizing that Credence actually doesn't know anywhere around campus, or directions to anything. He asks where his dorm is, but Credence only stutters, a look of horror overcoming his face. Newt doesn't know why he's so scared all of the sudden, or what he did wrong. But he knows he never wants to be the cause of that expression on Credence's face ever again. 

But Credence ends up stumbling over his words, rambling in panic. Admitting that he actually doesn't go to school there, he doesn't go to school anywhere. He just sneaks onto campus to read books because the only books Mary Lou keeps are copies of the Bible. The security guard never questions him because he was taught a long time ago how to make himself invisible, especially when any of the other little kids in the foster home felt particularly chattery that day. He just wants to learn and explore though, but he feels so guilty. He begs Newt to not tell on him, or report him. At this point he’s grabbing onto Newt’s arms for dear life, and tears are streaming down his face as he begs. 

And Newt’s heart breaks at that moment. Credence is so scared, and Newt doesn’t think anyone should be that scared over something so silly. But a lump makes his way into his throat when he realizes that Credence is only that scared because someone taught him to be, and he has to stop that train of thought before it tears him from the inside out. Of course he wouldn’t report him, though. He wouldn't dream of it. The school costs so much money anyway, what does one person coming in and reading books really do? 

He grabs onto Credence's shoulders, briefly worrying he might be overstepping his place, but attempts to soothe him. Trying to stop the tears and assure him that there's nothing to be ashamed of, or feel guilty about. 

They decide not to go to the restaurant because Credence is still so agonized. Newt then instead leads him to a hot chocolate stand, getting them both a cup. It's only 50¢, and it's made with water and is a little powdery, but the wonder on Credence's face as he sips gingerly at the cocoa makes Newt think that maybe it's worth $50,000. 

They settle themselves on a park bench afterwards. Newt tells him about what he's studying, and his family. Credence is mostly silent, but Newt knows he’s hiding a lot back. He doesn’t want to rush him though, so he waits patiently. He thinks that Credence will be like a wrapped gift, and definitely worth the wait of figuring out how to take off the paper.

It starts to get dark, and Credence begins to panic because he knows he has to be home soon. But he doesn’t want to leave Newt. Now that they have gotten along so well. But he knows he’ll be worse for the wear if he doesn’t begin his trek back. He stands up, and brushes off stray bits of snow from the bench off his pants. The goodbye is awkward, and they’re clearly holding each other at arm’s length, not knowing where to go from there.

But then Credence flashes him one of his shy nervous tiny smiles, and Newt immediately knows he’s a goner. He knows he’ll be willing to do anything to get to see that smile everyday for the rest of his goddamn life. 

So he kisses him. It’s soft, and it’s sweet. Credence can taste the cocoa in his mouth, and he never thought that he would feel something like this before in his life. His stomach feels like an ocean, with waves washing all over the sides, causing him to shiver. The kiss progresses from a small peck to mouths clumsily moving over each other. Credence can feel Newt’s spit on his mouth and it should be gross, it should be, but it _isn’t_. It’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt, and he’s flying. He wonders how Mary Lou could ever hate something like this if she’s ever _tried_ it. 

Then Newt pulls away, with a huge grin on his face. Credence knows what they did is a sin. It has to be a sin. Because everything that always feels good, everything that makes Credence feel a little less broken, a little less like an abomination - is a sin. But maybe sinning is okay sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS :))))))
> 
> p.s. my main love, and all I am is bandom trash so if you're into that check me out!
> 
> tumblr: babyashleym
> 
> twitter: @mcrfanfiction


End file.
